An example of a combination measuring device relating to background art is disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. 4-41304. The combination measuring device comprises a dispersing table; fourteen feed troughs arranged at regular intervals on a circle surrounding the dispersing table; fourteen pool hoppers, which being respectively provided below distal end portions of the feed troughs; and fourteen measuring hoppers, which being respectively provided below the pool hoppers. In other words, the combination measuring device is one that comprises fourteen heads.